Was It Worth It
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Robin finally escapes the hell that is the STNJ. She is finally free. But coming to say goodbye, someone she loves dearly losses thier life.


Disclaimer: I don't Witch Hunter Robin, I never have and never will.

Please read my author note today. I know it's long, but I have an important message to all my loyal readers.

Was It Worth It

Robin Sena sat on a bench seat on a slow moving train. A black fitted top with long sleeves and a long flowing dress bottom covered her sliming body, with a lighter black apron atop that. White lace peeked out from around her neck and wrists. Laced up boots kept her feet covered and comfortable. She leaned on her arm and stared out the window, through half moon spectacles that rested on the bridge of her noise, at the passing landscapes. She was only eighteen and her life has already flip flopped in many directions and turned her whole life upside down and backwards. She sighed as she passed an old bay harbor. She remembered a STN-J hunt there. It was the first time she was complemented her on her skills and how they were improving. The first and only time.

Steam crossed in front of her window as a whistle was heard. The train was coming to another intersection. The first three intersections she passed she longed to see someone she knew. Some one who would cause her to jump off the train and run into their open arms. Apologizing for everything that has happened to her young life. But, she saw no one, just a few cars, trucks and a biker or two. A strand of auburn hair floated into her face as she rested her chin on her folded arms in the open window. She pushed it behind her ear and ran her hand though her long hair. For once, she allowed her hair to flow freely down her back. A sigh escaped her mouth as the train moved on, passing yet another location she remembered.

Her very first hunt was in the abandoned ware house that slowly moved by as the train chugged onward. Her first hunt, her first mistake, and the day all her co-workers began to label her as useless child, all except one. Robin began to play with a necklace that hung low on her chest. A single egg-shaped orb that was encased in a iron gold cross and hung on a black leather cord. Inside the orb flickered red and orange flames. Flames that would forever remind her of why she will be running for the rest of her life. She was a craft-user... a witch of fire. The eve of all witches. Burdened with the trouble of her current situation, but blessed with a strong protection from hell. She rested the side of her head on her arms and watched the world move by.

A whistle blew again, this time it blew twice in a row. Signaling they were approaching a station. From the surroundings that slowed down as did the train, Robin knew it was the small station just outside of Kyoto. So small, that the train often stuck out in the road blocking traffic. Robin closed her eyes and prayed that she wasn't in one of the cars that stuck out. But, like the rest of her past, she had no such good luck. She was sitting, in the last car of ten car passenger train. The only one in the car. The only good thing about this station, was it was gonna be the last stop before the long journey across the ocean to China, where she would begin her journey back home to Europe.

She sighed as she stared out at the small back road which had a few cars waiting to drive on. A few drivers shut down their cars and stepped out to stretch. They all knew they would be there for a while. A black sports car with tinted glass brought back another memory. It reminded her of the transportation that got her to and from a hunt. The car that picked her up and dropped her off during the work week. Robin closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. They abandoned her at the fallen factory then ran back to their job. She called the office phone, but it was disconnected. They wanted nothing to do with her.

So she ran. And here she sat, on a stopped train. She continued to stare at the car until the driver stepped out. The drivers from the two other cars walked up to the driver of the black car and began talking. It was when a driver of a motorcycle approached the group of drivers that caught her attention. THEM. It was them. All dressed in dark clothes, headsets over their ears, microphones at the edge of their mouths, and guaranteed... guns in their pockets. She turned her head so her chin now rested on her folded arms and stared at them. Half hoping they would notice her, half hoping they didn't. Then... they did. All four of them turned their heads and stared straight at the train. Straight at her window. Straight at her face.

"Robin."

She can read on their lips. But she still can't read their eyes. And thats all that made up her mind. Recognition is one thing, but respect is another. And respect she did not feel. 'Move, lets move, please.' Robin pleaded inside her head for the train to move. They approached the train, but remained at a safe distance.

"Robin."

They speak her name like it's a deadly illness. She turns her eyes downward, avoiding their eyes.

"Robin... we've been looking for you."

The older one, a girl, speaks. Robin just ignores. Trying not to show any sign of emotion, even though tears are pushing at her eyes.

"Robin, we need to talk. Come on off the train."

A young boy, the driver of the motorcycle says. To Robin, this conversation sounds rehearsed. Like their movements.

"Please Robin, we just need to sit down and talk."

The other girl, younger then the first, and a little more perky. At the sound of her voice, Robin couldn't help but mutter a small noise mixed with a sigh from her mouth. She adverted her eyes from the train tracks to the side of the window. Doing everything she can not to look.

"Robin."

The last hunter speaks. His voice was deeper and stronger then the rest. Unwillingly, Robin's eyes jump and look straight at the source of the voice. The only one in all black from his black hair to his black boots. He is staring straight at her. His dark black orbs creating an unbreakable connection between her bright emerald orbs. He is over powers her from day one. always making her second guess herself and the choices she makes. Tears push harder at the back of her eyes as she fights the urge to cry. Before this moment, Robin was one to cry often, and very easily. Part of the reason she was labeled as a child. She was weak, and his glare was breaking down the wall she worked so hard to build on this one train ride.

A single tear drop, so small it was barely noticeable, pushed out from behind her eye and climbed down her pale left cheek. So long she longed for respect. For them to understand and be reasonable with her. But still, for three years, they pushed her away. Like she was nothing but a stray dog. Nothing more was said. They stared at each other. His strong hunter eyes were attempting to pry her off the train and back into the hell that is called STN-J. Inside the train, she wrapped her foot around the pole that held the bench to the floor of the train. Her hands gripped the window frame as she sat motionless in the window.

Another tear drop jumped from her eye lash and followed it's friend. Once she stepped onto that train earlier that morning, she made a promise she wasn't going to need them anymore. That she was no longer going to allow herself to be pushed around and treated like a child. A whistle is heard, the train will be moving soon. She closed her eyes and pushed all the tears back inside, no more will she cry. She doesn't need the STN-J anymore. Robin's eyes moved from the face of her enemy to behind them.

On a bicycle rushing forward, she saw a small boy pedaling very fast towards the train station. She thought nothing of it until the boy jumped from his bike and ran towards the group of hunters. And she recognized him as she stood panting. The others stared at him, like he too was a deadly illness. Messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and glasses. The boy that always sat behind the computer, the voice behind the microphone. The only friend Robin had.

"Michael."

Robin's mouth says his name, but no sound escapes her lips. Tears come back and begin to push at her eyes as she calls out to her.

"Robin."

Two whistles, and the train jerked forward, beginning it's long journey to Europe. Her freedom. He stared at her as the train rolled on. "I'm sorry." She mouths to the boy as the train rolls on. Robin removed herself from the train seat and ran to the back of the car, pushing through the door and stopping only because the railing was in her way. She leans on it and pulled off her necklace. He steps onto the tracks and waves good-bye in a sad way.

A quick toss and he holds her necklace. The other hunters approach him and begin pull him off the tracks. He broke a rule, he was not allowed to leave the base. But he did, for her, to see her one last time. And now they would never see each other again. Tears break through her eyes as she breaks down and falls to her knees. The dark hunter stars at her, as if to say 'This is your fault for leaving.' Her wall completely destroyed as she watches the one boy she lived for get dragged away to a punishment he should never faced ... and if she only never got on the train...

A/N - Not my original way of ending it, or writing it. It was originally going to be a happy song fic, then a sad song fic. It was gonna be AxR, but then I turned it to a MxR. What you think. I'm not a big WHR writer, more of an FMA. I'll write more MxR soon. I could use some suggestions. Also, this is the first story I have written in two moths that was longer then 700 words. YAY!

FYI, I'm starting a contest. To all my loyal readers (I know who you are), I am giving you a chance control my 101th story. You chose the important aspects of the story. For more information, see my profile. The dead line is December 12, 2005. So, in the words of Winnie the Pooh "Think, think, think..." and suggest. .

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Robin's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous


End file.
